


Wookie Nookie

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Does Not Actually Fuck Chewbacca, But Like Kind Of, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream Sex, Excessive Hair, F/M, I Blame ohwise1ne, Nonsense, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Crack, Rey Face Mask, Wet Dream, if you think about it, weird dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Ben learns he needs to be really careful where he falls asleep.





	Wookie Nookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohwise1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/gifts), [ohwise1ne’s Mike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohwise1ne%E2%80%99s+Mike).



> Listen this is 100% nonsense based on a dream of ohwise1ne’s SO that all Star War’s porn should end with them taking off their skin masks and underneath they’re all Wookies. You’ve been warned.

“ _Fuck, look at you.”_

She’s beautiful, sprawled out on his bed, her legs splayed wide and her cunt practically _dripping_ in anticipation for him. He can’t count how many times he’s had her just like this, but every time feels like the first time. She is _everything_ he’s ever wanted and more.

He falls to his elbows, pushing her legs wide and nuzzling at her core to breathe in the scent of her. She is hot and sweet and _so ready for him—_ his nose brushing along her curls that he idly recognizes are a little thicker than usual. Not that this bothers him.

She makes some sound when he parts her with his tongue, some guttural noise he’s never heard escape her and he feels it in his cock. He laps at the taste of her, his tongue swirling around the swollen bud of her clit and applying pressure that makes her squirm. He brings his fingers to her soaked center, parting her slick curls to pull back the hood of her clit, wrapping his lips around the taut bundle and sucking slowly.

Another cry escapes her— throatier than before and barely even human. The sound of it fills the room and reverberates off the walls and Ben groans against her quivering cunt as he pulls at the tiny nub of her clit with his lips. He circles his tongue around it rapidly, hollowing his cheeks to wring every bit of pleasure from her that he is able.

He feels the press of her thighs against his hair, and there is a tickle of some soft coating their that presses against his own waves to brush against his throat. He doesn’t mind that she’s not perfectly bare, they’ve been together so long that he finds her beautiful in _all_ aspects.

He moves to press two fingers inside her, curling and twisting them to stroke at her inner walls as his tongue laves over the needy bud of her clit. She writhes against his face, the damp patch of her curls wetting the tip of his nose and his lips and he moans against her in pleasure— knowing _he_ made her this wet.

He feels her begin to shake under his hands, her belly clenching and her thighs trembling around his ears and he feels her come against his tongue as in a quivering mess of fluids and shaking limbs. She goes boneless when he releases her, and he rises to his knees to wipe at his with the back of his hand.

He falls to his hands, looming over her and he feels her hands in his hair as she tugs him down to her. Her tongue in his mouth is _everything—_ laving over his own as if consuming him and he feels his head spin with the headiness of it all.

She is perfect— naked, warm, and tucked away in their bed as she waits for him to give her everything she needs. He will— he is always more than ready to bring her body to new heights. It’s all he thinks about.

His cock is straining against his briefs, and he feels the brush of her knuckles as they skirt down his ribs, tickling him as they go. They are much… furrier than he is used to, but he brushes the thought away, chalking it up to him imagining things and focusing on the way she is nibbling at his lip instead.

Her fingers hook into his briefs, tugging at them insistently to free his aching cock. It springs forward heavily, sliding against her stomach as pre-cum smears just below her navel— sticky and warm as it clings to her skin.

He dips to let his cock slide between her folds, rubbing the thick head against her clit slowly and she moans deeply as her head falls back against the pillows.

“Are you ready for me, baby?”

She doesn’t reply in words, instead letting out that same guttural cry that resonates deep in her chest and startles him with its animality.

“Rey? Are you okay?”

Her head falls back, her neck stretching as her mouth opens to echo that same sound— a throaty but high-toned guttural wail that is beginning to scare him. He notices then a tear just under her jaw, a rip that seems to be in her very _skin_ and he reaches for it in horror.

It rips apart like butter, and a tuft of dark hair that is much earthier than Rey’s normal chestnut waves spills out from the wound. He pulls at the flayed piece of skin that hangs loosely from the opening, his eyes wide with terror as it just keeps going and going— Rey’s face separating from her skull only to reveal more hair underneath.

He yanks off her entire _face_ in a frantic rush, revealing a head of silken tresses that sprout around two dark eyes and a rounded snout. The creature opens its mouth, revealing sharpened teeth as it sounds a cry.

“Grrrraaahhhrrrr.”

Ben shoots up from the couch in a rush, turning to Rey in a panic and putting his hands to her face in a manic manner that has her looking at him like he’s crazy.

“Ben, what’s wrong?”

He continues to turn her neck this way and that, checking for any signs of tearing or hair that shouldn’t be there. He grabs her hands next, checking her knuckles and finding them just as smooth as they always are. He is just reaching for the hem of her sleep shorts when she smacks his hand away, giving him an incredulous look.

“What is _wrong_ with you?”

He huffs out a deep breath, glancing to the television in the darkened room and watching the ending credits to _Return of the Jedi_ scroll up the screen. He gives a wild shake of his head, casting off all lingering memory of the awful dream he’s just had and giving Rey a pleading look.

“Listen,” he urges. “Whatever you do— do _not_ let me fall asleep watching Star Wars _ever_ again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
